Baker's Dozen of Wicked
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: Three months have passed since the Great Thaw. All is peaceful until Hans dares return, and what is worse is the news he carries. Can Elsa and company handle what is coming.
1. Don't Freeze the Messenger

**Baker's Dozen of Wicked**

**Summery**: Three months have passed since the Great Thaw. All is peaceful until Hans dares return, and what is worse is the news he carries. Can Elsa and company handle what is coming.

**A/N: **So I keep seeing these fics that gloss over just how much of a scumbag Hans is... so they can paint him back into the story as a good guy. I thought I'd try a redemption of Hans fic that was less about him being good... and more about him being understandably driven in his actions.

**Chapter 1:** Don't Freeze the Messenger.

It was mid day and the sun shown bright through the open windows and doors of the castle.

"What!? They must be mistaken." Elsa voice was short and curt. She sat in the throne room dressed in an elegant dress fitting her position.

The guard held up his hand as if politely begging her to listen before he repeated the report of a small ship, flying the flag of the Southern Isles, docking in the harbor.

Elsa stood her cape lifting from the floor in folds as she did. "You are certain."

"My Queen I am." The guard said with a small bow at he waist.

"Follow." In a flash Elsa was walking, an icy chill following in her wake. _"Their prince tries to kill my sister and me, usurp my kingdom. I have the mercy to let the fool live and I send him back to his people with one condition..." _Elsa pasted through the gates her speed picking up to near a jog as a line of her men fell in behind her. _"The Condition being that no one from the Southern Isle return to Arendelle until I have declared they may... and they wait three months to go against my wishes." _

Kristoff watched as the Elsa lead the brigade of soldiers towards the docks. "What do you think is going on Sven?" He glanced to his side at the rain dear. "I don't know but it looks like trouble." He said in a deeper voice, speaking for Sven. "Yeah I think you are right."

Elsa turned onto the dock her hair whipping behind her. _"If it had been someone from Weselton I would have just sent a guard to tell them to depart at once... but the Southern Isle they are lucky I didn't have them fired upon where the ship was moored." _Else couldn't help as her anger crept out of control and small ice crystals formed with each step she took.

The guards behind her watched their step as they kept with her pace. "My queen perhaps you should leave this matter to us." A short guard said.

The flag of the Southern Isles whipped in the chilled wind that was blowing around the ship. Half way down the dock and Else was doing everything in her power to contain her anger and the Southern Isle flag proudly flying in her harbor as if mocking her was not helping.

At the end of the dock stood a group of Southern Isle soldiers, tightly group at attention.

"Why are you here!?" Elsa voice was loud and authoritative, but lacked any of its normal calm poise. She came to a stop a several steps from them, her emotion flaring out of her control as she glared.

"Well if it isn't the Ice Queen." A voice from behind the ling of men almost sang out.

Elsa paused her anger forgotten for an instant as she tried to place the voice. "You wouldn't have dared..."

"Oh but I would..." The row of men parted as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles strolled forward, his royal attire spotless. "Have I got some news for you, your frozen highness."

Elsa hand lifted out to her side as a jagged shard of ice rose up from the water to rip through the flag that still taunted her. "You will get back on you ship right now." Elsa almost took enjoyment as the men behind Hans flinched and took a step towards the boot.

Hans took a step forward, dipping in a mocking bow. "Oh but my Queen you have not heard my news. I'm sure at least part of it you will just love." Hans straightened his face a glare. "As you know I have twelve older brothers... You threw me on a ship and had me carried back to them to face judgment for what I did, and when I got home I was greeted by the news my father had passed on. Freak accident with a sword, looks like someone got tired of waiting."

Elsa returned his glare the flurry of snow whipping lightly around her barely contained.

Hans took a playful step to his side to sit in a barrel. "See your mistake was thinking that my brothers where somehow good, oh I'd do anything to get away from them. I'd even kill for the chance, but you know that. So now my oldest brother is the King of the Southern Isles and you send me back there so I can be judged for my actions. Oh he and all the rest of them did... I was beaten, and mocked, and made the fool of the kingdom... for failing my own goal. I can't even show my face in my home kingdom without jeers and insults being thrown."

Elsa flinched and the shard of ice in the water grew until it slammed into the ship.

"Oh but the best part, See my brothers think Arendelle's Queen and Princess made a fool of me, shamed me, and by extension insulted the great Southern Isles." Hans stood up his grin wide as he glared back at the fuming Queen. "And as we speak, my brothers are bringing together a fleet, filling the ships with men and cannons, and getting ready to sail here..." Hans pointed to the dock he was standing on then slowly pointed to Elsa. "And kill you all so that no other Kingdom ever dare smear dirt in the face of the Southern Isles."

"Wha, what?" Else rage was again lost as the threat sank in. There was a long pause as Elsa glanced back and forth, her mind racing over the information, as fear started to creep over her. She blinked clearing her mind. "You are lying, Why would you come here? why would you warn us?"

Han crossed his arms due to the cold as he walked until he was standing right in front of Elsa. "I can't show my face in my kingdom. I would try my luck in another kingdom, but it seems my reputation spread very far, very wide, and very fast by all of the dignitaries attending your coronation. Most royal families will not even entertain a visit. So I won't stay in the hell that is home, and everywhere else I was disallowed, and then I thought..." Hans grinned. "There was one place that just might take me, because they needed my help... Arendelle. Therefore... I'm at your service, Queen Elsa." With that Hans made a short bow.


	2. I Need You

**Baker's Dozen of Wicked**

**A/N: **So my plan right now is for this to be a 13 chapter fic... we'll see how that goes I never keep goals like that, Fics always go long with me.

**Chapter 2: **I Need You

"_Oh god, she kicks just as hard as she punches." _Hans was kneeling holding his stomach and trying to preserve some royal dignity as he resisted the urge to throw up. Elsa had order her men to take him into the throne room as she gathered advisers. He had only been there for a few minutes before Anna had passed by the throne room, spotted him, walked over, and while he was trying to reintroduce himself, kneed him in the stomach.

Elsa walked into the throne room to see Anna standing over the grimacing prince. "Anna?"

"Why is he here?" Anna's voice carried anger as she pointed at the downed prince.

Elsa walked to the throne, raising a hand to straiten her hair. "Anna... he..."

"WHY is HE here?" Anna raised her voice moving towards her sister.

"ANNA!" Elsa snapped, slashing her hand through the air, a blast of ice hitting the floor to her left. Elsa flinched bringing her hand to her chest as she sighed trying to easy her swirling emotions. "I need you calm."

Anna looked at Elsa who was trying to regain her composer, before spinning around to glare at Hans. "What did you do now." Anna was still agitated as she shot a glance to Elsa who had taken a seat on the throne.

"Anna. Come here." Elsa called her voice a strange tone of agitation.

Anna again looked to her sister who was sitting with proper form on the throne but looking down at the ground her hands folded in her lap. Anna glanced back at the downed prince before moving to stand in front of her sister.

Elsa leaned back in her seat slightly placing her hands on the arms of the chair before speaking in a hushed whisper she was sure only her sister could hear. "Anna listen to me. There will soon be a meeting. I need you to stand by my side, stay calm, and please place your hand over mine."

Anna took note of the hidden worry on her sisters face, the tense way she was holding herself, the odd request to hold her hand and the pieces fell into place. She realized that whatever reason prompted Hans' presence, had her sister worried or even fearful. Lastly it downed on Anna just how much Elsa was look to lean on her for strength. "Ok, I love you." Anna whispered back as she stepped to Elsa's side and placed her hand on top of her sister's hand.

Hans lifted himself to a standing position dusting himself off and strengthening his royal jacket. He glared at the two women as advisers began to file into the room with guards at their side. When everyone was in the room Elsa nodded and the doors were closed.

For Elsa The next minutes passed in a blur with advisers yelling, making demands, and anger swirling through the room. Her own emotion plagued her, but every assault of fear was held off by Anna warm hand on her's.

Hans meanwhile seemed to to thrive in the chaos as his news was received as poorly as he had thought it would be. Then came the accusations of lies, the comments that he was a spy, that he himself still had his eyes set on usurping Elsa and that he could not be trusted. Hans addressed each accusation with a quick remark to defuse or shift focus, and at the end of nearly half an hour of yelling and arguing he stood in the middle of the throne room staring at Elsa and waiting for her word on the mater. Proudly, Hans smirked as he was able to even use how he had manage the safety of the people during the great freeze as a final point to show his compliance.

To Anna it only made sense. If Elsa had powers over the cold and white hair, she herself with her red hair should have power over heat. If so, then with enough anger and rage she could set Hans ablaze if she just glared hard enough. Hans' grin as the yelling died down only furthered her wish to have those abilities.

"Well my queen. What is your word?" The head adviser asked as the room finally fell silent.

Elsa closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before gracefully standing up and taking a deep breath. "Prince Hans claim of a coming conflict are considered valid. His service, to this Kingdom for the duration of this turmoil, is granted."

Hans turned looking back at the advisers. "Good me, and my men will began making sure the fortification are in-"

"However." Elsa continued. "Prince Hans will serve in an adviser position only. He'll be restricted to assigned chambers, he'll be accompanied by guards at all times and should he wish to travel to anywhere outside of the castle it can be approved only by my word." Elsa took another breath her tone cold. "Furthermore, his men will not be allowed in the castle at any time, and are restricted to the confines of their boat after dark. Those are the condition."

Hans merely smiled and bow. "Of course, if that is what you wish for now."

"Tomorrow we'll began meetings to discuss preparations. You are all dismissed until then." Elsa nodded her head in a bow as the people in the room returned the gesture and exited. It took a moment before everyone leave the room but as soon as the doors to the throne closed Elsa turned pulling Anna into a deep embrace. "Thank you."

Anna returned the hug before smiling. "This is all that Hans' fault. If I hadn't been such a fool before..."

"No..." Elsa pulled away letting a smile cross her face. "Enough about this... how about we get some chocolate and enjoy the rest of today."

Anna had become much better at know when her sister need a retreat from the demands of Queen. This seemed like one of those times. "I beat I can eat more than you." Anna returned her sister's smile as she turned walking toward the rear exit of the throne room.

Elsa softly chuckled as she followed. "Oh, we'll see."

* * *

A/N: Please review with anything that you guy would like to see in this fic... now that the set up is complete and out of the way... i have a brief plot planned but I'd love some fun scene if you can think of any.


End file.
